Chronicles of a Hero
by SixPathSage
Summary: After Uchiha Madara becomes the ten tails Jinchūriki the Nidaime Hokage uses a kinjutsu to send Naruto back in time to stop the Moon Eye Plan. Naruto returns with the power of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage. Naruto returns as a new shinobi, determined to united the Hidden Villages and stop Uchiha Madara's plan once and for all. NarutoxOC
1. From Time

**Chronicles of a Hero**

**Author Notes: **Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage uses a forbidden kinjutsu to send Naruto's essence back into the past. Too stop Madara's plan for world domination.

**Chapter 1: From Time**

Uzumaki Naruto woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face as he bolts up from his dream and sits upright in his bed. He clutches his head as with his hand as memories began pouring into his head.

By the time Naruto lift up his head with his head now clear and he was able to think straight, he realize the sun was rising. Naruto gets up and looks through his clothes. Nothing but orange jumpsuits. Naruto gives a sigh as he realize he may be stuck in his twelve year old body, but his mind was that of a seventeen year olds. It didn't help that he gains the personalities of the Nidaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, and the Shodaime Hokage as well as their chakra types.

Naruto puts on a undershirt and black pants before leaping out and attempting to find a local shop before meeting with his team.

Finding a shop was easy, it was getting to let them sell to him was the trick. Knowing Sasuke was well like and practically worship by the villagers for being a survivor from the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Naruto preforms a henge no jutsu and look exactly like Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, this is a rare." The shopkeeper said in joy.

Naruto looks around to find a shinobi kimono outfit he likes

"How much is that?" Naruto asks in Sasuke voice.

"For you Sasuke-sama, 500 Ryō."

"Charge it to my account. I'll take that and three Tantō's." Naruto said. The owner was more than happy to comply as he gives Naruto the equipment. Naruto turns and walks away with his new equipment.

Naruto went to his compartment and change into his new gear. With the henge no longer needed Naruto examine himself in the mirror before he look at the clock. Knowing Kakashi was going to show up soon Naruto leaps on the balcony and rushes towards the training grounds.

**Training Ground 47**

Naruto arrived in the tree tops eyeing his two teammates. Naruto stood there realizing he could sense and see chakra. Sensing Kakashi's chakra nearby Naruto waited until the mission was going to begin.

"Naruto, you're late." Sakura shouted at the top of her voice.

"If Kakashi-sensei isn't here, then I am not late." Naruto said.

Sakura blinks and looks at her teammate. It took her a second to realize this Naruto was different. He was wearing a black and blue kimono with shinobi gauntlets. He also look more serious and to her horror, cool.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and wonders what the change was about.

"Oh dobe, what's with the change?"Sasuke half ask half demanded.

"Well teme, I decided I need to act like a shinobi for once." Naruto said in a calm tone. However there was a clear message that said don't ask.

"Don't address Sasuke-kun like that Naruto-no-baka." Sakura shrieks. Naruto rubs his ears as if he was in pain.

"Sensei is never on time, I thought you would have learned that by now." Naruto said as Kakashi made his usual appearance.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, but you see I found a fish in a lake that needed mouth to mouth." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Liar." Sakura shouted. Kakashi eye if possible smiled even brighter.

"I got our new mission." Kakashi said as he handed them a piece a paper.

"Capture the lost pet Tora?" Sakura says as she reads the paper.

"You mean this cat?" Naruto asks holding up Tora.

Kakashi opens his eyes in shock. Clearly was surprised to see that the cat was already caught.

"When are we actually going to do shinobi missions Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks as they walk towards the Hokage Tower to turn in their mission.

"That's up for Hokage-sama to decide if we are ready for an better mission." Kakashi said lazily as he begins to read Flirting Paradise.

Naruto said nothing, knowing Kakashi was watching him with his one good 'eye'. Naruto knew that his teammates and sensei were curious as to the sudden change in his choice of clothes and his behavior.

"Oh my dear Tora-chan, I was so worried about you." Madam Shijimi said as she hugs her run away cat.

"Now then, Kakashi's team seven next mission is… babysitting Yojyu-sama children, grocery shopping at a neighboring town. Helping digging up potatoes at…"

"Forget old man, we're not doing any of those." Naruto shouted as he waved his hands into an x. Sakura and Sasuke both look like they agreed with Naruto while Kakashi look like he wasn't surprise by Naruto shouting at the Sandaime Hokage.

"Baka! You're all still a novice ninja. You need more experience so we're going easy on you until we feel if you are ready." Iruka said as he stood up to lecture Naruto again.

"How are these helping us gain experience? We're shinobi's not care takers." Naruto argued.

"Cut it out." Kakashi said as he attempted to hit Naruto on the head only for Naruto to perform a quick Kawarimi to replacement himself with a dummy.

"Naruto, it looks like I have to explain what missions are."

"I already know, missions are task given to us by clients who wish us to accomplish a certain goal. Depending on the difficulty of the task they are rank, D, C, B and A. However, I am a shinobi not a kid who pulls pranks. Couldn't you just give us a simple escort mission, Sandaime-sama?" Naruto asks as he appeared behind Kakashi.

The Sandaime blinks in surprise but gave a smile.

"Very well, I understand. It is true experience is the most important thing to sharpen your skills. Therefore, I will allow you to go on a C-Rank mission."

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka said in shock. Even Kakashi was a bit shock.

"I think it will do them some good if they got outside experience on a mission. Bring him in." The Sandaime Hokage orders to the pair of Chūnin open the door and disappeared in the darkness. They came back with a old man and Naruto was happy to see it was Tazuna.

"What, these are the shinobi's that are going to protect me? They're just kids." He says as he drinks from his bottom. He whips his mouth before addressing Team seven.

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. I hired you Konoha shinobi's to protect my life until I can complete my bridge."

"Why did you leave if you're in the middle of building your bridge?" Naruto asks as he folds his hands behind his head.

"We've been attack by bandits. So we are in need of some protection." Tazuna said as he takes another sip of sake.

"Okay, everyone pack for your trip, we are leaving in one hour." Kakashi said as the team went to their respectable homes to pack.

An hour later, everyone was at the main gate.

"Hey, Tazuna-san." Sakura said after a short while in their journey.

"What is it?"

"You're from the Country of Wave right?"

"What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, are there also shinobi in that country?" Sakura asks.

"No, there are not." Kakashi said.

"Wave Country is a small country, mostly made up of islands. It used to have a shinobi base that was run by shinobi's from the Eddy Village before their destruction in the Third Great War. The Country of Wave heavily relies on import trading for its economy." Naruto said as he walks forward.

"How do you know that?" Tazuna asks in amazement. Sasuke and Sakura were also looking at Naruto impress by him speaking so intelligent like.

"I did some research before we left." Naruto said in an undertone voice.

"You did research, since when do you do that?" Sakura asks.

"The there is a slim chance we'll run into shinobi's. A country like Wave relies on outside help to police their borders. There are many customs and cultures around the world, but there are other hidden villages. Right now there are nine hidden villages. Five are called the Great Lands, mostly because of their massive size and wealth. The great lands are all named by the five basic elements and each one of them has a hidden village. Konohagakure resides in the Land of Fire. Our allies, Sunagakure resides in the Land of Wind. Kirigakure resides in the Land of Water. Kumogakure resides in the Land of Lightning. Iwagakure resides in the Land of Earth. Each of these villages holds a Shinobi with the title Kage. Sunagakure currently is host to the Yondaime Kazekage. Iwagakure has the oldest living Kage, the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki the master of Jinton Style. Kirigakure currently has a Godaime Mizukage. Kumogakure has a Yondaime Raikage and our village is run by the shinobi who is reknown as the Professor. The shinobi who's the master of the five elements; the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Everyone was stun to hear this piece of information.

They pass a piece of puddle with Naruto sensing two shinobi's with similar chakras hiding inside.

Just as they pass them the shinobi's attack.

"First one." They shouted. As they cut down Kakashi.

"Second one." They cried as the moved towards Naruto. Naruto reacted immediately. Grabbing their gauntlets before giving them both an uppercut.

"What?" They cried out as they tried to wrap their chains around Naruto only for Naruto to dodge the attack immediately. Sasuke then steps in an fires a shiruken at the chain; following up with a kunai piercing the shiruken that was holding the chain into the tree. Naruto moved to his left while Sasuke followed up with the guy on the right. Before Naruto could land a punch, both exiled shinobi's removed the chain and ran towards Tazuna.

Sakura rushes in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hands.

"Stay back Mister."

Before anyone could blink the exiled brothers were caught between Kakahsi's arms.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive." Sakura practically screamed in joy.

"He used a Kawarimi no Jutsu at the last second to fool them." Naruto said as he brought out some rope.

"By the way Tazuna-san. I need to have a talk with you." Kakahsi said.

Kakashi tied the kiri-shinobi's up.

"How were you able to detect our movements?"

"Today is a sunny day and it hasn't rain in weeks. A puddle shouldn't existed."

"These guys are formers Chūnin's from Kirigakure. They are known to keep fighting no matter what the cost."

"Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asks.

"If I was serious I can kill these two without blinking. However, I need to know if it was just a coincidence that we came across them, or if they were waiting for us specially." Kakashi said.

"They were mostly likely sent by Gatō?" Naruto asks the tied up shinobi's.

"How did you know?" They ask.

"Gatō?" Sakura asks.

"Gatō from Gatō Company? He's one of the richest men in the world." Kakashi said.

"Last year he came to the Country of Waves in an attempt to take over. Am I wrong, Tazuna-san."

"No, it's true. Gatō is a man who uses wealth and mercenaries to do his dirty work. When he came, he had shinobi's and thugs at his side and quickly took over the islands. There was little choice but to obey him. However, some of us are attempting to seize our homeland from Gatō. That's why we are building the bride. However hope is dying out and Gatō wants me dead. He doesn't want that bridge built and is attempting to stop me."

"This should be a B-Rank mission."

"We hardly had enough for a C-Rank. Not even our Daiymo has money. Gatō has seize everything." Everyone fell silent as they were unsure how to address the issue.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

"Naruto."

"Konoha shinobi's don't back down from their mission. We are known for doing the right thing and it would be wrong to leave Tazuna-san." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a smile as did Kakashi. Sakura looked amazed as did Tazuna. "We got a country to save." Naruto said as he walks towards Wave Country.

_"This time will be different, Haku… Zabuza."_

* * *

Author Notes: Naruto sees and senses chakra like Karin. Naruto has the skills and knowledge of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage's. However he does not have the kekkai genkai Mokuton. He has all five elements. However he had to sacrifice his crush on Sakura, his obsession with Ramen, and a part of his personality to return to the past.

Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique

Kawarimi – Body Replacement

Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf Village

Sunagakure – Hidden Sand Village

Kirigakure – Hidden Mist Village

Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud Village

Iwagakure – Hidden Stone Village


	2. From the Hidden Mist

**Chronicles of a Hero**

Author Notes: In my story, all Uzumaki's are sensor types. They are also skilled in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. But as most of you know, their true skills are in the Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)

**Chapter 2: From the Hidden Mist**

Silence. That's all they could hear as they cross the river. Naruto sat at the front of the boat, senses on high alert. Naruto could sense Zabuza's chakra nearby and he knew at once Zabuza was tracking them.

They got on the island and Naruto knew at once Zabuza was moving ahead to wait for the perfect place to ambush them.

Naruto said nothing knowing it would be better to let things play out.

Naruto didn't have to wait long, Kakashi yelled for everyone to duck as the giant blade Kubikiribōchō came flying in from their blind spots. Naruto grabs Tazuna and hits the floor, feeling the wind brush over him.

"My, my your Momochi Zabuza the exiled shinobi from Kirigakure." Kakashi said. Naruto pulled out his tantō and took a defensive stance.

"I'm guessing your Sharingan no Kakashi. I'm sorry, but I need you to hand over that old geezer right away." Zabuza said.

"If you're my enemy, I can't win the way I am now. So, I have too…" Kakashi said as he grabs his forehead protector with his left hand. "Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san. Do not join the battle no matter what happens. To not interfere with this battle is the teamwork." Kakashi said as he lifts his forehead protector reveal the red eye with three tomoes. "Zabuza has no choice but to fight me."

"Oh, I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard so much about."

"What's a Sharingan?" Sakura asks.

"Sharingan, a special doujutsu that can see chakra. It's called one of the three great doujutsu of the shinobi world. It has the power to see through ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. However, that's not the only thing the Sharingan can do." Sasuke said, looking at Kakashi sharingan.

"That's right; the sharingan can also understand how jutsu's work and can copy it." Zabuza said as the mist began to thicken. "When I was a part of Kirigakure's ANBU, your information was listed in the bingo book asking for your capture. It also noted this, the man who has copied more than a thousand techniques, Hatake Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja." Zabuza stated as he leans down to grab his sword. Sakura was looking at Kakashi in amazement, while Sasuke was studying Kakashi with a calculating look.

"Let's cut the chit-chat here, I have to kill that old geezer." Zabuza stated. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura moved into formation surrounding Tazuna at once while Kakashi took off his bag. "But it looks like I'll have to get past you first Kakashi." Zabuza said. He removes his sword and takes off.

Naruto watch with interest and closed his eye to study the chakra around him. He could sense Haku's chakra nearby knowing Haku would only interfere if Zabuza was in trouble.

Naruto turn his attention back to the fight with narrowed eyes.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza said as he disappears into the mist.

"Sensei." Sakura said.

"He's going to try and take me out first."

"What is he?" Sakura asks in a worried tone.

"Momochi Zabuza, he was in Kirigakure ANBU and was known for his silent killing techniques."

"Silent?" Sakura asks in fear.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. You'll be dead before you even realize he was there. I also cannot use my sharingan to its fullest right now, so don't let down your guard."

The mist thickens and Naruto narrowed his eyes. The mist may be blocking his sight, but it wasn't blocking his ability to sense Zabuza's chakra.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I won't let anyone on my team die." Kakashi said as he turns to face his student.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and lowered his kunai.

"I don't know about that." Zabuza said as the mist disappeared.

Knowing where he was, Naruto grabbed his tantō and swung as fast as he could take off Zabuza's head.

Zabuza turn into water before them as Tazuna falls back in shock.

"Sensei, behind you." Sakura shouted. Kakashi turns around only to receive a Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō slicing his waist.

Sakura and Sasuke watch in horror as their sensei was cut down only for their faces to turn shock when it appeared Kakashi was a Mizu Bunshin.

Kakashi appeared with a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"That's a fake too Kakashi-sensei. The real Zabuza is behind you." Naruto shouted. His warning came just in time as Zabuza made to decapitate Kakashi only for Kakashi to back away and form some seals.

"Suiton: Mizurappa"

Zabuza leaps into the air dodging the attack before swing his Kubikiribōchō at Kakashi who was force to duck. Using the Kubikiribōchō as leverage, Zabuza manage to score a direct kick, hitting Kakashi in the face that sent him sailing towards the water. Zabuza immediately took off after him only to stop short.

"Caltraps? How naïve." He said as he jumps into the water disappearing from view.

Kakashi reappeared in the water only for Zabuza to appear behind him.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu" Zabuza said. Before Kakashi could move the water around him formed a sphere; imprisoning him inside. "You fell straight for my trap Kakashi. You give me such a hard time when you're moving. So I'll make you watch as I cut down the kids and old man before I finish you off. Mizu Bunshin." Zabuza said as a clone began to form right before their eyes.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto shouted forming four clones.

The clones ran to a certain spot before forming some seals.

"Shishienjin." They shouted as a barrier was immediately put up. Naruto however remain on the outside as the clones maintain the barrier.

"Looks like one of you gaki's a little thing about being a shinobi. But you're just a gaki, nothing more." Zabuza started giving soft laughs before he address the three of them again. "You three may wear those forehead protectors like you actually think that makes you a shinobi. However, a shinobi is one who goes through life and death situation and comes out alive. We shinobi's live by only one rule, and that's the strongest always survives. None of you have what it takes. You can start calling yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three are not ninja." Zabuza said as he forms a seal with one hand and disappears.

Naruto steps forward and unsheathes his tantō's.

"He has to eliminate me first in order to break down the barrier." Naruto stated as he stood calmly.

"How can you be so calm? Why not let Sasuke-kun fight, he's much better." Sakura demanded.

"Actually, I'm much stronger than Sasuke. Also, if we are going to talk about strength, then you shouldn't talk… deadweight." Naruto said in a cold tone of voice.

Naruto brings up his tantō and deflects three kunai's that were launch from the mist. He then leaps to his right avoid the Kubikiribōchō before tossing a shiruken at Zabuza's clone who brought up his Kubikiribōchō like a shield to deflect the shirukens.

"You're pretty good." Zabuza clone said as he readjusts his Kubikiribōchō.

"Everyone, get Tazuna-san and run! You cannot defeat him!" Kakahsi shouted. The battle came to a pause as everyone turn to look at him. "He won't be able to move as long as he has me trapped in this water prison, therefore his mizu bunshin cannot go very far. Run for now!" Kakashi shouted.

"Run? Kakashi-sensei must have lost it. We cannot run away. Even if we do, there is no guarantee that we can outrun him. We have no choice but to fight on our feet then die on our knees." Naruto said.

"It's a shame that you're my enemy, I like you." Zabuza said as he seem to be smiling.

"What are you doing? I told you all to run away. The outcome of this battle became clear when I was caught. Run away while you have the chance." Kakashi shouted.

Naruto didn't moved instead he pointed his blade at Zabuza with a hard look in his eyes. This caused Zabuza to start laughing.

"You sure don't learn do you? When I was your age, my hands were already covered and soaked with blood." Zabuza's water clone said.

"The Demon Zabuza." Kakashi said out loud looking at Zabuza.

"Oh, so it looks like you've heard of me." Zabuza stated as he studies Naruto.

"During the Third Great Shinobi War, the Hidden Village of the Mist was called the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village, there was a final obstacle that existed to become a shinobi." Kakashi said.

"So you even know about the Academy's final test." Zabuza added.

"Final test, what final test?" Sakura asks.

"You don't want to know." Naruto stated.

"So even you know." Zabuza said.

"What happen?" Sakura asks ignoring Naruto.

"Students killing one another." Zabuza said. Sakura's eyes told the whole story as she found it hard to believe. Seeing this Zabuza continued. "These were friends who trained together, ate together, lived together. On their graduation day, they were separated into two groups and force to fight each other. Only those who succeed in killing their friends would become… shinobi's." Zabuza said.

"That's awful." Sakura said covering her mouth with her hands. Naruto knew she was trying to stop from vomiting.

"Almost ten years ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist had to go through a reformation. Because the previous year, a monster arrived at the school." Kakashi said.

"A reformation. What did this monster do?" Sakura asks. Naruto suck in his teeth in annoyance knowing full well the girl didn't know when to take a hint.

"Without pause or hesitation, a small boy who had not even gain the right to be a shinobi, killed more than a hundred candidates that year and he did it without pause or hesitation." Kakashi said.

Silence enter the area for nearly a minutes before Zabuza's clone looks up as if lost in memory lane.

"That was sure fun." He said before looking down at the three Genin's. Sakura lost it and vomited on the ground while Sasuke was shaking in fear.

Zabuza moved to attack Naruto but Naruto held fast and attack Zabuza head on. Knowing a prolong battle would work against him Naruto launches his tantō at Zabuza's face. Zabuza side steps the attack before Naruto vanish.

Naruto struck the water clone in the back using the Shunshini no Jutsu to move behind Zabuza before he could react. Naruto then turns to Zabuza with narrowed eyes.

"You're good kid to take down my water clone, how will you handle five?" Zabuza said as he forms a half ram seal.

"How will you deal without your left arm?" Naruto said as he disappears into smoke.

"What? A Kage Bunshin?" Zabuza shouted and he looks behind him to see Naruto running on the water holding a single tantō. Quickly slashing at Zabuza's hand, Zabuza let go release the water prison.

"You damn brat." Zabuza shouted as he grabs his Kubikiribōchō and swings it at Naruto. "Die you runt."

The blade stops short. Zabuza looks at Kakashi who was holding the blade with a lightning hand. Kakashi gives Zabuza a cold stare causing Zabuza to back away.

"Zabuza, let me warn you this. The same technique doesn't work on me twice." Kakashi said as he releases the Kubikiribōchō.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he tosses him his tantō. Kakashi grabs it and immediately moves on the attack. Naruto quickly disappears before reappearing on land once again.

Both Jōnin's attack each other head on before leaping back and forming seals.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Both of the cried out as the water rose in the shape of a dragon and attack each other.

The fight had gone much like Naruto remembers. Every time Kakashi copied Zabuza, Zabuza lost his cool.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" Kakashi shouted as he ended the fight. The water rose up and attack Zabuza before Zabuza realize what was happening.

Zabuza landed on the tree trunk before turning to Kakashi. Naruto rush in to make the kill knowing he needed Haku to make an appearance before Zabuza really got killed.

Just as Naruto anticipated, Haku sent some senbon that hit Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza fell to the ground and Haku appeared on the tree top.

"I must thank you, I've been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza for quite some time now." Haku said.

"That mask, you're a Mist ANBU Hunter-Nin." Naruto said.

"Indeed, I see you got some knowledge about the Hidden Mist. Now, I must take Zabuza's body away, for it holds many of our village's secrets." Haku stated. Appearing next to Zabuza, Haku took the body on his shoulder and disappeared.

Naruto gives a sigh before he dispelled the barrier and collapse on the ground.

* * *

**Author Notes:** The second chapter is done. I know it may be short and a bit like the originally, but you have to remember Naruto is trying to not change too much of the future. At least not yet. The real change will come after the Chūnin Exams. I will be working on making the chapters longer but for now they'll be short.

Kubikiribōchō – Executioner's Blade

Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique

Mizu Bunshin – Water Clone

Suiton: Mizurappa – Water Element: Raging Waves

Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Prison Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Shishienjin – Four Violet Flames Formation

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Dragon Technique

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Water Element: Giant Vortex Technique


	3. Return to Basics

**Chronicles of a Hero**

**Author Notes: **Naruto will not have Mokuton. He has the chakra, essence, wisdom and power of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage's but he doesn't possess their kekkai genkai's. I will be introducing another character with Mokuton abilities. Other than Yamato.

**Chapter 3: Return to Basics**

Naruto woke up with a slight headache. He got up and sees Kakashi was also waking up.

"Are you alright, sensei?" A woman asks as she enters the room carrying a tray of food. Naruto sits up and could feel his chakra returning to him.

"Yeah, though I won't be able to move for a while." Kakashi said.

"Then you shouldn't be moving at all." The woman said. She turns to Naruto and asks the same question. Naruto replies that he's fine and has fully recovered from his chakra exhaustion.

At that moment, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna walk in and were glad that Kakashi was awake.

"The Sharingan is amazing Kakashi-sensei, but it also puts a lot of strain on the body, I can't decide if the Sharingan is a good thing or a bad thing." Sakura said as she sits next to Kakashi. Naruto gets up and walks towards the window. He looks out and could senses all the animals moving around but not one person with chakra around them. That means Gatō wasn't taking this threat seriously or he was relying heavily on Zabuza to finish the job.

"I think Zabuza is still alive." Naruto blurted out ending Sakura's questions about the Sharingan.

Everyone turns to look at him then Sakura got angry.

"Naruto no baka, stop making things up."

"How did that hunter-nin kill Zabuza?" Naruto asks.

"With a pair of senbon to the neck." Sasuke said. He narrowed his eyes as he studies Naruto.

"Senbon, an odd choice for carrying a weapon. They also have a low kill rate. Also here's another question. One we should know, how did that Hunter-Nin dispose of the body?" Naruto asks.

"How should we know, that hunter-nin took off with Zabuza didn't he." Sakura said.

"Exactly. Hunter-Nin's don't carry the bodies of the dead shinobi's with them. They dispose of them on the spot. The only exception is if the terrain proves to be unstable or unsafe for them. Instead, that boy just took a body much heavier than his own and went off with it."

"I agree with Naruto." Kakashi said in an undertone that left no room for argument.

"But you check yourself and confirm he was dead." Tazuna argued.

"There is a way to fake death even in the shinobi world. It's called a near-death state. It mimics death but keeps the victim alive. However, in return the person will be unable to move for about a week. That means, we have a week to prepare for Zabuza to come back and attack us. This time, he'll be ready for us and be more serious."

"Yeah, it looks like we'll have to do some training." Kakashi said as he nodded his head.

"You're all going to die." A new voice said as everyone turns to the doorway and looks at a small boy wearing a fishing hat.

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna said as he hugs his grandson.

"I'm home granddad."

"Inari, say hello to them. These are shinobi who help your grandfather get home safely." Tsumani said.

"Kaa-chan, they're going to die. There's no way they can defeat Gatō." Inari said as he left them and walk up the stairs.

"That brat thinks he's something special." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Well it's not our business, now onto training…" Kakashi stated but was interrupted by Naruto.

"The tree climbing exercise right?" Naruto said as he looks at where Inari had disappeared.

"Yes, how did you?"

"I practice it back at Konoha. It's a good exercise that allows one to improve their chakra control, endurance, stamina and strength. It's one reason why I became so strong in a short amount of time." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

A short while later, the four of them were in the middle of the forest as Kakashi was leaning on some crutches.

"Here you're going to climb a tree." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't understand, how will climbing a tree help us get stronger?"

"Like Naruto said, this training exercise will improve one's chakra control, endurance, stamina and your strength. It can even improve your speed. But this is not normal tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands." Kakashi said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sakura asks.

"We use our chakra." Naruto said. "Perhaps a demonstration will show you what Kakashi-sensei means." Naruto said. He walks to a tree and forms a ram seal.

"First I clear my mind, then I gather chakra at my feet. When I am ready, I climb the tree by walking up it using my chakra to stick to the tree." Naruto said as he walks up the tree. Naruto then walks upside on the branch and brings out his two tantō's. Throwing them at Sasuke's and Sakura's feet he then spoke to them. "You both have never done this exercise. So instead of walking you will be running. Use these tantō's to mark the place where you last land."

Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what to say other than to do what Naruto advised. The results were exactly what Naruto was expecting. Sasuke was glaring at Sakura in disbelief as she climbs up to the first branch.

"Do not be so angry Sasuke." Naruto said and he jumps down. Sakura looks at Naruto in confusion. It was clear she was expecting him to praise her. "Perhaps I should have explained something before you did this exercise. Those who have weak chakra, have an easier time controlling their chakra. While those with higher level of chakra, have a much harder time controlling their chakra. You have more chakra than Sakura so the results were expected to be like this. Sakura however has very little stamina, and chakra so she's able to climb the tree easily."

"So you're saying Sakura is weak?" Sasuke said. Sakura then exploded but shut up the moment launches a kunai at her.

"Very, she only has about a tenth of your strength. However if you can master this technique within a weeks' time… you'll be three times stronger than you are today." Naruto said.

"Sasuke, what Naruto says is true. Just focus on your own progress and don't let it get to you. Sakura, come back down and do it again until you can't go anymore." Kakashi said.

Sasuke returns to running up the tree while Naruto went to Kakashi.

"Sit down Kakashi-sensei, I'll heal you up." Naruto said.

Kakashi only good eye open wide but he did as he was told. Naruto walk behind Kakashi and place his hands on Kakashi's back as his hands immediately began to glow blue.

_'Kakashi-sensei needs to be stronger and have more chakra than last time. Repair his chakra core, and feed more chakra into it making him stronger.'_

Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi could feel his chakra core getting stronger.

_'What is Naruto doing? This is not medical ninjutsu. This is something else, something I've never heard of. Perhaps Hokage-sama will know. I doubt I can ask him and he will tell me.'_

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said at dinner that night.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Is there a way Konoha can enter a treaty with Wave Country?"

"I'm afraid not, we can only enter treaties with other hidden villages. Not other countries. For that we need the Fire Daiymo to talk to the Wave Daiymo about a possible treaty."

"Well if Gatō is using force and threats to get what he wants, then perhaps Konoha can push back and bring this country to shape again." Naruto said.

"You bring a valued point. Wave has no military of its own like the Land of Fire. I shall send a not to Hokage-sama about the matter and see if the Land of Fire and Konoha can enter a treaty with the Land of Waves." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks, if you guys were able to get relief to Wave, we would be in your debt." Tazuna said.

"Don't even bother; you'll all be dead before the weeks out." Inari said as he looks down at his dinner plate.

"Shut up, I'm different from you." Naruto stated as he puts his head down.

"You shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you guys train. You don't know anything about this country, and you're all too nosy. I'm the one that's different from you; someone like you who doesn't understand real pain and just likes to laugh all the time wouldn't understand me!" Inari shouted.

"Is that why you're pretending to be a main character of a tragedy and just cry all the time?" Naruto said with a muffled voice. But everyone could hear him. "You're just an idiot and a fool to keep crying. You like to blame others for your suffer but the truth is, your avoiding blaming yourself for your suffering. A crybaby like you has no right to judge me. So watch what you tell me what I know!" Naruto snaps, looking up he caused Inari to fall backwards in fear.

"Naruto, you said too much, you should apologize." Sakura said. Naruto insteads gets up and walks out the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura demanded. Naruto closes the door without answering causing everyone to look at each other not sure of what just happen.

"Naruto is not as happy as he makes people think." Kakashi said in a low voice. Everyone turn to look at him. "What Naruto said wasn't out of spite. It's from his own personally experience. He's also quite stubborn. Inari-san, we heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is in a way similar to you because he grew up with no parents. Actually he doesn't know what parents are; he also doesn't have a single friend." Kakashi said.

"What? But aren't Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun his friends." Tsumani asks.

"There are his teammates but there is no bond between them." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei, then he must have a caregiver." Sakura asks.

"The Sandaime Hokage-sama is Naruto's caregiver, however he cannot truly care for the boy and run a village and defend a country. Hokage-sama, is mostly away all the time so Naruto grew up looking after himself. He used to hide his pain through pranks and laughter. He never showed anyone that he was really suffering inside. I also never seen him grow timid, get sulking or even cry because of it. He wants people to recognize him and acknowledge his existence. That's why he is able to put his life on the line for that dream. I think, he has cried all of his tears when he was little." Kakahsi said. "He mostly likely learned how to put on a mask people expected him to be like and a way for him to mask his pain and forget about it." Kakashi added thinking about his own experience when his father died.

"That's awful." Tsumani said.

"It's why he understands what it means to be strong and why dreams are worth dying for. Just like your father." Kakashi paused before he continued. "Naruto may be the one who truly understands how you feel by having gone through a similar experience. What Naruto said to you, those are mostly likely the words he's been telling himself over the years. I think Naruto was hoping it would make you strong like it has made him." Kakashi said and silence enters the room as Kakashi finishes.

Sasuke was thinking about how he and Naruto were similar and the different routes they took to deal with their pain. Sakura was thinking about how it was horrible to be all alone without parents. Both of them were thinking about trying to get to know Naruto and try to at least be friends with him.

**Morning**

Haku walks through the trees looking for herbs when he spotted a young boy wearing a Konoha forehead protector. Haku moves towards him and attempts to touch him. Before he could, the boy's eyes open wide and a blade place near his neck.

_'Fast, I didn't even see him move.'_

"You're…" Naruto stated before he removes the blade.

"What are you doing out here, you'll catch a cold." Haku said.

"I'll be fine. I never get sick." Naruto stated as he sits up.

"Are you a shinobi?" Haku asks.

"Yeah, and I'm a sensor type one as well." Naruto added and Haku immediately was defensive.

"How's Zabuza?" Naruto asks as he sits with his legs cross.

"Well, so you know…"

"I do, though we don't have to fight." Naruto added.

"I see," Haku said sitting down and putting away his senbon.

"I want to ask you something." Naruto said.

"What is it?"

"Is following Zabuza around really worth it? Couldn't you just join a hidden village?" Naruto asks.

"Zabuza-san raised me since I was a small boy. Besides, I couldn't leave Zabuza-san side without knowing he is well. We're a team. Do you have someone precious to you?" Haku asks.

"You could say that, they are stubborn about it." Naruto said.

"Did you know, when you have someone precious to you, a person can become truly strong when they cherish the person they wish to protect."

"Yeah, that's something I believe." Naruto said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have to return."

"Wait, Haku." Naruto said. Haku stops narrowing his eyes. Naruto gets up and meets Haku's gaze. "I want you to deliver a message to Zabuza for me. Tell him, if he doesn't want Mist Hunter-Nin's to keep chasing you two then I can convince the Sandaime Hokage to welcome you both as Konoha shinobi's."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're a kind person. And Zabuza can't be that bad if you are kind. You can always tell the kind of people exist by the ones they keep by their side." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll let him know." Haku said as he picks up his basket and walks away.

Naruto gets up and runs the other way back to Tazuna's place.

**Gatō's Hideout**

"An offer? Interesting, not sure about it, there could be some sort of catch to it."

"I don't think so, I think he was serious about offer us a chance to escape this life." Haku stated to Zabuza.

"Either way, it's not one I'm willing to accept so easily. We should be a bit more cautious."

"I will only take the offer if you do Zabuza-san."

Zabuza sat up and looks at Haku.

"I need you to get someone for me. Give him this scroll."

"Understood, who I am searching for?" Haku asks his master.

"Kurosuki Raiga."

* * *

**Author Note: **Hope you guys like it. I kept some of the original scenes in it because its great.

Please Review


	4. The Decision

**Chronicles of a Hero**

**Author Notes: **

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

Before everyone knew it, a week had past and everyone was making their way to the bridge knowing full well the encounter with Zabuza was going to happen soon. Naruto left a kage bunshin behind to watch over Tsunami and Inari.

They all arrived on the bridge without incident.

"A mist, perfect set up for an ambush." Naruto said as he eyes the mist. He could sense multiple chakra users on the bridge.

True to Naruto's prediction, half a dozen water clones appeared, surrounding them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi, you're still carrying those kids around with you. It looks like they're still shaking in fright." Zabuza said as his clones moved in. Sasuke moved faster than Tazuna could follow and when he landed back in the group all the water clones disappeared.

"For your information, I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke declared holding up the tantō Naruto had given him earlier.

"Oh, the boy has gotten better in a short amount of time. It seems a rival has appeared Haku." Zabuza said stepping forward.

"So it would seem. Though it's hardly something to be impress about. The water clones only have a tenth of the wielder's strength." Haku stated.

"Well, it seems my predication was right. They're all line up nicely." Kakashi said.

"They're not alone. They've brought back up." Naruto stated.

"Oh, that kid is good. Is he a sensor?" Zabuza said and he waves his hand forward. Five people walk forward, four them stood like they were bodyguards however it was the one in the middle that caused Naruto to narrow his eyes. It was Raiga.

Naruto sides look Kakashi and could tell he was calculating the odds of facing two former members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Kakashi-sensei, you fight Zabuza. Sasuke you fight Haku. I'll take on Raiga and his men." Naruto said in a strong tone of voice that made it sound like he wasn't about to argue with them.

"What should I do?" Sakura asks. It was clear she was hoping she could be by her 'Sasuke-kun'

"Stay with Tazuna," Naruto replies he then turns and rushes towards Raiga. Haku appeared before Naruto, blocking his path.

"I cannot allow you to pass me."

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu." Naruto shouted as he forms five seals causing the water dragon to appear before the sea and launches itself at Haku. Haku eyes open wide beneath his mask as he was force to leap to the side to avoid the water dragon. Sasuke appeared in front of Haku holding a kunai in his left hand a kunai while his right he was holding the tantō.

Naruto stood before Raiga and his henchmen who were all grinning like they knew the outcome.

"Kuro Tatsumaki" The grunts shouted as they landed on each other's shoulders. The moment they were done they started spinning around like they were half crazy. Naruto quickly forms some seals and shouted "Katon: Endon"

Before the Kurosuki family had time to react, they were hit head on by Naruto's fireball. They fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Bastard, you're going to pay for…" One of the grunts said before he fell back down with a kunai to his throat. The others all got a kunai as welled. One got it in the back, while another got it in his head. The last got it in his heart.

"Oh, looks like you're a real shinobi. Zabuza warn me you were dangerous, but I didn't think you would be this dangerous." Raiga commented. He brought his hands up and muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear "Kirigakure no Jutsu"

**Team Seven vs Zabuza & Haku**

"That kid was better than I thought; either that or he has improved a great deal." Zabuza commented as he watches Naruto fight Raiga out of the corner of his eye.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye as he watch Naruto match Raiga's blade for blade. He turns next to him and sees Sasuke seething in anger.

"That's Kurosuki Raiga, a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist like yourself, right Zabuza?" Kakashi asks.

"That's right; however, he's the weakest member of the seven swordsmen. Even if that boy defeats Raiga, he cannot defeat Haku or me.

Sasuke moved forward in attempt to attack Zabuza as he was distracted by Kakashi. Only he was stop by Haku who appeared in front of him.

"Your opponent is me." Haku declared as he deflects Sasuke's kuani with his senbon.

They started to exchange blows neither willing to back down. After their fifth strike they held each other off.

"You won't back down will you?" Haku said in a strong tone.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke said as he presses harder against Haku.

"I don't want to kill you but I must warn you, I have the advantage." Haku stated.

"How?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"I'm two steps ahead of you. The first is we are standing in water. The second is one of your hands is occupied. Therefore, you can only receive my next attack." Haku said as he began to form one hand seals shocking Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sensatsu Suishō" Haku stated the moment he finishes making his seals. The water around the two of them began to rise up and taking the shape of needles all pointed directly at both of them. Sasuke's eyes open wide realizing what Haku was intending to do.

"I don't want to kill you he says. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he's even serious about that statement." Zabuza said as he watches the battle unfold.

The thousands of needles came down like a rain and with amazing force that Haku back away at the last second to avoid getting hit.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as he watch her beloved hero get hit by the water technique. The impact was felt on the bridge like a small tremor. Dust rose from where Sasuke was that Kakashi for a moment look like he wanted to rush in to help. When the dust cleared, Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Above?" Haku stated as Sasuke throws some shiruken's at Haku, causing Haku to leap backwards to avoid getting hit.

"You're pretty slow." Sasuke says as he appears behind Haku. "Now you're the one who can only receive my attacks."

Haku spun around and grabs Sasuke's wrist before he could sink it in his back. Sasuke used his fingers to flick the kuani at Haku's face. Haku ducks only to receive a round house kick to the face.

Haku fell backwards and lands at Zabuza feet.

"Haku lost in speed, impossible." Zabuza said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't underestimate my kids if I were you Zabuza. Sasuke is the top rookie genin in our village. Sakura here is one of Konoha's brightest. The only one is also a young skilled shinobi in his own right who has a habit of surprising people." Kakashi stated with pride.

"I see, Haku do you understand. You're going to lose if you stay soft right now. Why don't you… get serious." Zabuza said in a cold tone of voice.

"Understood." Haku said as he forms a seal Kakashi never seen before.

"Makyō Hyōshō"

"What is that?" Kakashi said.

"That's Haku's technique. Now that Haku's used that technique, that kid is good as dead." Zabuza said as he steps in front of Kakashi.

**Naruto vs. Raiga**

Naruto swung his tantō and deflected Raiga's Raitō's.

"You're pretty good for a kid. However, you won't be able to block my next attack." Raiga said as both his swords began to crackle with lightning. Naruto leaps away and begins to form some seals.

"Raikyū!" Raiga shouts as the lightning ball launches from the sword towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"Futon: Saikuron." Naruto shouted as the wind around him began to spin at rapid speed causing Raiga's attack to disappear into the wind.

"What is that?" Raiga shouted.

"Didn't you know, lightning techniques are weak against wind types?" Naruto said. He then began to run around Raiga at high speed forcing Raiga to attack at blurs that appeared around him.

"What's the matter? I can still go faster." Naruto said.

"Don't screw with me! Raikyū!" Raiga shouted as he fired lightning ball after lightning ball at Naruto. After a minute of nonstop lightning balls, Raiga fell on his knees, breathing heavy.

"Rakurai!" Naruto shouted thrusting his right arm forward as he appears in front of Raiga. Raiga brought up his Raitō's and block the lightning attack.

"Oh, you still have the strength to block this attack." Naruto said as he raised his left arm. Raiga jumps back panting slightly.

"Damn it, don't think you can make light of a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist you damn brat."

Naruto rushes forward and thrust his tantō at Raiga. Raiga struggle to block the attack but was having trouble keeping what little chakra he had remaining from going to waste.

_'I can't believe a gaki like him is actually giving me a hard time. The Raitō's consume a lot of chakra, but I should not be having this hard of a time against a nameless brat.'_

**Sasuke vs Haku**

Sasuke screams as he was being attack from all sides and angles. His body was starting to show signs of having cuts in them. They weren't deep but they did hurt. After nearly what felt like an eternity, the attacks stops.

"You should give up, you don't have any chance of victory." Haku stated.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke shouted as he release a blazing fireball from his mouth.

"A fire technique of this caliber won't work on my technique." Haku stated.

"Sasuke-kun, don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura shouted.

"Stop it Sakura, don't goad him."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Even if there is a one in million chance to overcome that technique, he won't be able to defeat that boy."

"What are you saying Kakashi-sensei?"

Zabuza gives a soft laugh when he heard the conversation.

"He doesn't have the mental strength to suppress his emotion and kill someone. That boy, knows a shinobi's agony quite well. He is different from Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said.

"That's right. A real ninja is not trained in a peaceful village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a shinobi, the experience of killing."

"Then what do we do Sensei?" Sakura asks worried for her 'love's' life.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza. But I need to finish things here quickly." Kakashi said as he moved to remove his forehead protector from his left eye.

"Sharingan again? How unoriginal."

"Even if you say that it is unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan, Zabuza?" Kakashi stated as he jumps away from Zabuza blade.

"You're not supposed to show your master technique more than once to another shinobi." Zabuza said.

"You should consider yourself lucky. You're the first opponent who has seen this eye more than once. This time however, there will be no third time."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Haku told me something quiet interesting." Zabuza said.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asks worried.

"So I see you weren't in on it. Perhaps your student didn't tell you, that an offer was made."

"An offer, what offer?" Kakashi asks.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me Kakashi, I want to see the value of one Konoha's greatest Jōnin's." Zabuza said as he disappears into the mist.

Kakashi hears a scream and turns to see Naruto holding Raiga by the throat. Even from a distance, and before the mist made Naruto disappear from view, he could see Raiga had his throat crush and would be dead soon.

Naruto forms some seals, and shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

The fireball race towards the ice as the fires blasts against the ice. It took a moment but the ice began to break before they shattered causing Haku to leave his ice dome.

"Sasuke." Naruto said rushes to his comrade's aid.

"That man, I didn't want to die until I had defeated my brother." Sasuke said and he looks at Naruto with sad eyes. "Don't die, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"You're not going to die Sasuke, I won't let you." Naruto said.

"Is this your first time seeing a comrade die? This is the way of the shinobi." Haku said as he appeared from the steam mist.

"It's just you and me. However, there is something I must tell you." Naruto said before he fought with Haku.

"What is it?"

"Gatō intends to betray you and Zabuza. He's on his way with a small army of mercenaries. I can sense them reaching the bridge right now on a small boat."

"You're certain of this?" Haku asks.

"I have no reason to lie." Naruto said. True, he could sense weak charka signatures climbing a make shift ladder and getting on the bridge.

"Then Zabuza-san must be warn." Haku said.

"Truce?" Naruto said in a clam tone of voice.

"Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu" Kakashi voice rang out.

"We have to hurry." Naruto said as he disappears into a whirl of wind. Haku quickly follows.

* * *

Kakashi was stun to see Naruto's clones appear blocking his path. Haku appeared in front of him and took the blow before revealing to be made of a Hyōton Bunshin. Kakashi's hand was stuck as he watches Haku tackles Zabuza out of harm's way.

"Very good Haku." Zabuza said as he made an attempt to swing his Kubikiribōchō at Kakashi who was unable to move because his hand was still stuck in the ice clone.

Naruto appeared and blocks the Kubikiribōchō with his tantō; saving Kakashi's life.

"The fights over." Naruto said; as both blades were retreated safely in their owner's hands.

"What?" Zabuza said. Kakashi hand was finally free after Haku releases his technique.

"Zabuza, if it was not for us interfering you would be dead right now. Besides, we are not alone."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"Clear the mist and you will see." Naruto stated.

Zabuza did as he was instructed. When the mist cleared they could see Gatō and a small army of mercenary and thugs.

"Gatō, why are you here?" Zabuza demanded. "What do you intend to do with all those men you've assembled."

"I've decided a little chance in my plans was in order. I'm not sorry about this, but Zabuza… you and all your shinobi's are going to die here." Gatō said as he begins to laugh. The mercenary and thugs all laugh as well.

"You must be joking." Zabuza said as he stood up.

"If I hired official shinobi, it would have cost me a lot of money. So I hire exiled shinobi's like yourself. It would have been better for me if you shinobi's just killed each other saving me the trouble and money. Yet you like to call yourself the Demon of the Mist? More like the baby of the mist." This statement caused the thugs to roar in laughter.

"Kakashi, it seems your genin is right. Our battle is over. I no longer have a reason to Tazuna-san, I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kakashi said as he stood next to Zabuza, preparing for battle.

"Don't you feel anything Zabuza?" Naruto asks Zabuza as Zabuza stood there without emotion.

"Gatō used me I also was using Haku. There cannot be emotions in a shinobi. I've said this before. We shinobi are just weapons. Tools to be used and discarded when needed. I wanted Haku's abilities, not him as a person. The same is true for Gatō wanting me. I have no regrets." Zabuza stated.

"Do you really mean that? Do you really feel that way?" Naruto asks in a strong tone of voice.

"Stop it Naruto, we don't have to fight them anymore." Kakashi said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Besides…" Kakashi began but he was stop when Naruto brush Kakashi hand off his shoulder and spoke again.

"Shut up! I don't believe that. Haku believes in you. He liked you because you were kind. Are you saying just because your human you can't feel? Do you really believe that you have no feelings? Yes we are shinobi's and we have to be professional, but does that mean throwing yourself away? Are you saying, when shinobi's become strong as you, we start to think like that? Haku was prepared to sacrifice his life for you. Are you saying, that when I grow up, I'll become just like you? An emotionless tool that just kills because they're order too?" Naruto said.

"Kid…" Zabuza said. Kakashi was surprise to see tears running down Zabuza's face. "You don't have to say anymore. I understand now, the importance of a bond." Zabuza said as he looks at Haku. "I understand now. Not only was Haku fighting for my sake, but he was fighting for your sake as well. He couldn't help but hurt himself for his heart for you guys. Perhaps there is more to being a Konoha shinobi than I thought; I also know he is very kind. I am glad I met you guys, and was your opponent. Now then, let's fight together." Zabuza stated. He drew his Kubikiribōchō and points it at Gatō.

"Then, let's go wild." Naruto said as he draws his tantō and hands one to Kakashi.

"Yeah, its just like you said kid. We may be shinobi's, but were also humans. You help me reminded me why I attempted my coup against the Yondaime Mizukage. It was because I hated being regard as a tool, and I wanted people to fight for their dreams. That's why I kept Haku with me. We cannot discard our emotions so easily and becomes tools like some people want us to be. I lose. It's my first lost I've ever had."

"Let's go." Kakashi said charging forward. Zabuza soon followed with Haku and Naruto bringing up the rear.

"Hey, kills those guys and whoever brings me their heads will get fifty million ryō." Gato cries out as he runs and hides in the crowd of thugs.

Naruto pulls out a couple of shirukens and fires them at the gap between Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Kage Shiruken no Jutsu" Naruto said as hundreds of shirukens appeared. The first line fell down with screams of agony.

Naruto moved swiftly through the men killed each one before they had chance to responded. A few tried attack him but he could sense it before they could land a hit. In a minute, all the thugs were dead and the only one left standing was Gatō who was shaking in fear as the four of them made their way over to him.

Before Gatō could utter a word Naruto steps forward.

"You want to live to see another day, but you despise us. So how about a deal." Naruto said as he handed Gatō a piece of paper. "Sign those papers and we'll let you leave here alive. None of the shinobi's under Tazuna's command will harm you." Naruto said. He handed the papers and a pen and Gatō without thinking sign the doted line. Naruto grabs the paper before Gatō could read what he sign and said. "You can kill him now Zabuza."

"You damn brat, you said you would let me go." Gatō screamed in fear.

"I did indeed. I said no shinobi under Tazuna's command will harm you. I never said, anything about he shinobi's you hired and tried to have killed." Naruto said with a sly smile. "A shinobi key strength is to deceive their enemies; you were just too easy to fool, Gatō." Naruto said.

"You damn brat." Gatō screams just before Zabuza beheads him.

"Kakashi, do you think you can convince your Hokage to let Haku and myself join your village?" Zabuza asks as his Kubikiribōchō was covered in Gatō's blood.

"I can talk to him. It will be hard seeing how you have attempted a coup' before. But I can tell him why you did. Though why are you interested in joining us?" Kakashi asks.

"Naruto-san offered us a chance to join. I wanted to see if it was true. Besides, it time I stop running and let Haku settle in a village where he can be accepted." Zabuza stated.

"I'll see what I can do." Kakashi promises.

* * *

Kakashi had sent word to the Kirigakure Hunter-Nin's that he and his team killed Raiga. Kakahsi received the payments and return the Raizō's back to Kirigakure. While they were suspicious, they accepted Kakashi's generosity.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"What is it?" Naruto asks as they watch the exchange. Zabuza and Haku were hiding in Tazuna's house to hide from the Kirigakure Hunter-Nin's.

"How did you become so strong? And so smart?" This caused Sasuke to look up with interest as well.

"I've always been like that. There were just a few setbacks in the academy that prevented me from using my real strength."

"Like,"

"Chakra control. I never could control my chakra properly so I was unable to perform jutsu's correctly. After we became team seven, I started practicing chakra control and started to become more like myself than rather the happy idiot I make myself out to be." Naruto stated wisely.

"I've never seen you like this." Sakura said.

"Someone who is acknowledged wouldn't understand." Naruto said and let the matter drop.

* * *

It would be a weeks' time before the bridge was complete, and Tazuna was grateful that Naruto help change the country and with half of Gatō's fortune in their pockets, the people named the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge after Naruto.

So the journey back to Konoha started. This time they were joined by Zabuza and Haku. Haku let it known that he was excited to see Konoha and Naruto promise to show him around the moment they got back.

* * *

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Dragon Technique

Kuro Tatsumaki – Black Tornado

Katon: Endon – Fire Element: Fireball

Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique

Sensatsu Suishō – Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death

Makyō Hyōshō – Crystal Ice Mirrors

Raitō – Thunder Swords (I'm not calling them Kiba because of the fact that there is a character named Kiba and I don't want to get confuse or have others get confuse. So they're being called Raitō; the Thunder Swords.

Raikyū – Lightning Ball

Futon: Saikuron – Wind Element: Cyclone

Rakurai – Lightning Strike

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique

Doton: Earth Element: Tracking Fang Technique

Hyōton Bunshin – Ice Element Clone

**Please Leave your Reviews so I can know where to improve and what else you guys are interested in seeing. **


	5. Enter the Chūnin Exams

**Chronicles of a Hero**

**Author Notes: **Note, Uchiha Obito is dead in this story. I mean for crying out loud, he got crush by a boulder and half of his body was destroyed. There is no surviving that even if you're a shinobi. So Tobi is going to be someone different. I won't say who or explain his history yet. That's going to appear later during the story.

**Chapter 5: Enter the Chūnin Exams**

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the field training. He had created a hundred shadow clones and they were all running up the trees using the tree walking exercise. This was the best method to increase his strength quickly. Naruto knew when the Fourth Great Shinobi War begins; he would have to be the strongest. He would also have to research ways to defeat the Edo Tensei. Especially Uchiha Madara.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto looks down and sees Sasuke standing there alone. This was unusual as Sasuke never talks to Naruto.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asks as he jumps down from the tree and let his kage bunshins dispel.

Sasuke turns his head a clear sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Can you help me train?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, however I got conditions." Naruto said.

"What are they?" Sasuke asks cautiously.

"First, we invite Sakura to train with us. I don't like the idea that she's lagging behind. She needs a lot of motivation to become a shinobi and she's not a very good one. Second, we change the way we look. I think it's time we actually start looking like a team. Third, I need you to use your influence to get us equipment for our training."

"You really want Sakura to join us? She's weak."

"Exactly, she needs to get stronger, because one day, you and I aren't going to be there to watch her. She's going to need to learn how to defend herself. That's why I want her to train with us, she'll be much stronger than remaining on the side lines cheering like a cheerleader." Naruto said watching Sasuke for his reaction. After a minute of thinking Sasuke gives a sigh.

"Fine, she can join, but I swear if she drags us down it's on you." Sasuke said.

The next day, at six in the morning, Sasuke, Sasuke and Naruto all met at training ground forty three.

"Okay, put on our weights." Naruto replies as he removes the weights from the bag.

"Do we got to, I can understand you Naruto no baka, as you're very weak. But Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"If you want to talk about whose weak, than you only need to look in a mirror. You have no talent as a shinobi. If you want to know why I'm training so hard its because something important is about to happen and I want to be ready to become Chūnin." Naruto stated.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks.

"I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei is going to tell us soon." Naruto said. Above them, a bird call could be heard signally all Jōnin's to come to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

"I assume most of you have guess by now, but I have called you here for a reason. Though by those who have gathered, you should know what this is about." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"So it's that time of the year already." Kakashi said.

"Have you've already reported this to the other countries? I've seen a few already arrive in the village." Asuma said.

"So, when is it?" Kurenai asks.

"In one month."

"That's sudden." Kakashi stated.

"I will not make the official announcement. In thirty days, on the first of July, we will begin the Chūnin selection exam." The Sandaime Hokage said. He pause to let the words have their effort on the Jōnin's. "Now, that we are going to start the Chūnin selection exam, we'll start with those in charge of the rookie Genin's; please step forward. Hatake Kakashi, Yūhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma." The Third said as the three steps forward. "Are there any Genins you wish to enter into the exam? You are probably already aware of this, but any Genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations. However, those who have done more than twice that amount are more than suited to take the exam. Let's start with Hatake Kakashi."

"From squad seven that I command; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. I recommend these three to take place in the Chūnin selection exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi."

"From squad eight that I command; Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shinobi. I recommend these three to take place in the Chūnin selection exam under my name, Yūhi Kurenai."

"From squad ten that I command; Yamanaka Ino, Akichimi Chōji and Nara Shikamaru. I recommend these three to take place in the Chūnin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

"Hold on a minute." Iruka said as he steps forward. All muttering stop as they turn to look at him.

"What is it Iruka?"

"Please let me speak, Hokage-sama. Excuse my rudeness, but all nine who had their names called were once students of mine at the academy. It's true that they all have great talent, but it's too early! They're going to need more experience before they can the exam."

"That is why it is the perfect time, since it's in our village. We can keep a closer eye on them than another village."

"My kids are slacking off and not taking their shinobi duties seriously. This experience will be good for them as they need some motivation." Asuma said calmly.

"But this could destroy them." Iruka protested.

"Iruka-sensei, I can understand what you are saying. To an extent I agree with you. However the Chūnin Exams are taking place here, there is no better timing than now. Besides, Sasuke and Naruto are ready. Naruto more than anyone else."

"But the Chūnin Exams are also known as…"

"Iruka, I can understand your argument. However, it is up to the squad leaders of these genin teams to make up the decision. Not you."

**Training Ground 43**

Sakura was on the ground completely wiped out while Sasuke was on his knees panting.

"This is insane. I didn't think this type of training would be so tough." Sakura said as she gasps for breath.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he had lost the wind in his lungs.

"Do this training everyone morning except the weekends and you'll see results in a month. Naruto said whipping his forehead.

At that moment Kakashi appeared in a tree branch with his usual eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as Kakashi jumps down to his three students. With difficulty Sakura gets up and tries to clean herself off.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks. Kakashi jumps down and stand before them.

"I'll get to the point. This may be sudden, but I have nominated you three for the upcoming Konoha Chūnin Exams."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he jumps up and hugs Kakashi.

"Oh, what happen to the mature Naruto that's been around for the past month?" Kakashi asks as Naruto came down.

"I couldn't help it, I'm just so excited." Naruto stated.

"Those of you wish to participate fill out these applications. Then on July first, go to the academy and be in room 301 by three pm. Make sure you don't lose those applications." Kakashi said.

"What about training?" Naruto asks.

"Hmm, I'll ask around. Meet me tomorrow at six o'clock here."

**The Next Day**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all stood in front of Kakashi who was standing with Yūhi Kurenai and Momochi Zabuza.

"Okay, Sakura you're going to be studying under Kurenai-sensei. Her three genin's are taking this month to learn from their clan so she agreed to do this for me as a personal favor. Naruto, you're going to train under Zabuza. Sasuke, I'm going to train you."

Naruto nodded, knowing Sasuke was the favorite in Kakashi's wing. This decision would come back to haunt him as Naruto knew.

Naruto walk with Zabuza towards Konoha's lake.

"Okay, you showed a lot of skills and promise during our conflict in Wave, now I'm going to be teaching you my personally art; the silent killing method. You already excel in ninjutsu and taijutsu. I don't know much about genjutsu so I will be teaching you about stealth and how to psychologically attack you opponent. Let's begin." Zabuza said as swung his sword at Naruto who easily dodges it.

**One Month Later**

Naruto learn much under Zabuza and was glad he had the chance to study under him. Today however, it was thirty minutes to three and he and Sasuke were waiting for Sakura. Both of them stood there in silence.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. As she walks up to them.

"You're late Sakura. I thought we agreed to arrive early to scout out the competition."

"Yeah, sorry… I got side track." Sakura said.

**Flashback**

**Two Days Ago**

Konohamaru had the misfortune of running into a very ugly girl. It was worse when he called her ugly to her face. Now she was scary and ugly. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were all running for their lives as the ugly pink hair girl was now chasing them.

Things turn to worse when he ran into a makeup punk wearing a Suna forehead protector. Before Konohamaru knew it, the Suna genin pick him up by his shirt and raised him to his eye level.

"That hurt brat. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." He said.

"Stop it; we're going to be scolded later if we are late." The female blond beside him said.

"But I want to teach this brat a lesson for running into his betters. It's best he gets some sense knock into him."

"Let me go." Konohamaru said as he attempted to kick the guy who was holding him.

"You're a very energetic kid. You know you're just pissing me off. I hate short people anyways, and you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you."

Sakura shivers in fear while Moegi and Udon cower behind her.

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do or what happens to you." The girl said.

"Then, I shall." The boy said as he raises his fist to punch Konohamaru.

For a moment it looked like he made a solid hit by punching Konohamaru in the face. But Konohamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a log.

"What? Kawarimi no Jutsu?" Kankurō said out loud.

"You really shouldn't go to another village and start trouble, Kankurō-san, Temari-san." A voice behind them said causing everyone to turn around behind the Sand Genin's to see a blond standing there with a relived Konohamaru.

"Naruto-nii-san." Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi cried out.

"Bastard, you're going to pay." Kankurō said. He pulls the wrappings from his back and sets it beside him.

"Oh, you're not going to use Karasu?" Temari said in a commanding tone of voice.

Before he could unwrap the puppet, a rock hit Kankurō in the head stopping him in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" Sasuke asks from the tree branch above them. He grabs the last pebble and crushes it to dust. "Why don't you get lost?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed in joy, seeing her crush.

"You damn brat!" Kankurō shouted as he prepares to unwrapped Karasu.

"Kankurō, stop this nonsense at once." A new voice said besides Sasuke. Everyone turns to see a red head boy with a large gourd on his back hanging upside down on a tree branch near Sasuke. "You're acting in total disgrace and disrespecting our village." Gaara said.

"G…Gaara." Kankurō said nervously.

Gaara used this time to survey Naruto and Sasuke. Finally he turns his attention back to Kankurō.

"You're a disgrace to our village. Why do you think we came all the way to Konoha for?" Gaara asks.

"Listen to me for a second Gaara, these guys are the ones that started it." Kankurō said nervously.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara stated calmly. This caused Kankurō to back away a few steps nervously.

"Understood. I was at fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Kankurō said as he and Temari wisely kept their distance.

"Forgive them, you guys." Gaara said.

"No harm was done." Naruto said as he disappears with Konohamaru and reappears next to Sakura.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to fool around." Gaara says as he shunshin's next to his sibling's.

"What a minute." Sakura said as she walks forward. Naruto made a motion to grab her and shut her up but she brush him aside.

"What is it?" Temari asks without looking back.

"Judging by your forehead protectors, your Sunagakure Genin shinobi right? The Land of Fire and the Land of Wind may have an alliance and our village may be allies, but the treaty prevents shinobi from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose." Sakura demands.

"Have you've forgotten Sakura?" Naruto asks looking bored.

"Stay out of this Naruto no Baka."

"They are here for the Chūnin Exams. Konoha host the exams with our allies and neighboring countries too." Naruto said.

They siblings turn to leave but were stop this time by Sasuke who ask them to wait.

"What's your name?"

"Who me?" Temari asks hopefully.

"The one with the guard."

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm also interested in you both as well."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno…."

"Not you, the blond one."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said eyeing Gaara carefully.

"I'll remember your names." Gaara said as he and his siblings took off.

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto lean against the pillar watching Sasuke getting his ass handed to him by Rock Lee. Though Naruto half wonder what the results would be if both of them would go all out, as he knew Sasuke was much different that Naruto's original time line.

"Kage Buyō?" Naruto said.

Naruto eyes turn to a summon that appeared and fired a pin at Lee's wrappings, pinning them to the wall.

"Stop fighting this instance Lee." The Tortoise said.

Naruto watch as Gai appeared and began to scowl Lee. Naruto turns to walk away the moment a sunset appeared and the two began to hug.

Naruto walks forward to Iruka-sensei when Sasuke and Sakura ran up catching their breath.

"That was a disturbing sight." Sakura said. Sasuke said nothing but look like he agreed.

"That's why I left. I didn't want to see it." Naruto said, handing Iruka his application.

"You've seen that before."

"Once." Naruto lied.

Sasuke and Sakura both turn in their applications before the three of them listen to what Iruka had to say and let them pass.

* * *

**Author Notes:** The first exam is next followed by the beginning of the second exam.

Naruto no Baka – Naruto the Idiot

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Technique

Shunshin – Body Flicker

Sabaku no Gaara – Gaara of the Desert

Kage Buyō – Shadow Leaf Dance


	6. Assemble the Rookies

**Chronicles of a Hero**

**Author Notes: **Note, Uchiha Obito is dead in this story. I mean for crying out loud, he got crush by a boulder and half of his body was destroyed. There is no surviving that even if you're a shinobi. So Tobi is going to be someone different. I won't say who or explain his history yet. That's going to appear later during the story.

**Chapter 6: Assemble the Rookies**

"Sasuke-kun, you're late." Ino cried out as she jumps on Sasuke's back. "I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in three months." Ino said eagerly.

"Step away from Sasuke-kun Ino-pig." Sakura shouted pointing her finger at Ino.

"Oh, it's you Sakura. I see your forehead is still wide and you're still ugly… as usual." Ino replies as she teases her best friend.

"What did you say?" Sakura screams out loud.

"You guys are being noisy." Shikamaru said as he and Chōji walks forward and greets Team Seven. "So your sensei is making you guys take this annoying exam too?" Shikamaru said.

"Yahoo, I found you all! I see all of the rookies have gathered together." A new voice said. Naruto and Sasuke turns to see Kiba walking forward with Akamaru on his head. Hyūga Hinata and Aburame Shino were walking beside him.

"Hello…" Hinata said in a soft voice. Naruto turns to look at her causing her to turn slightly scarlet and looks away.

"What you guys are taking the exam too, what a drag." Shikamaru says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"I see all nine rookies Genin's this year are going to take the exam. Just how far do you think you can get to, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba asks in a boastful tone.

"You're as confident as usual, Kiba. However, I swear that I'll get farther than you will. I'm far different then I was in academy." Sasuke said.

"So are we, we trained like hell. We're not going to lose to you and your halfwit team." Kiba said.

"Hey you guys." A new voice said. Everyone turns to see a white hair shinobi with glasses walking towards them. Naruto narrows his eyes in disgust at the sight of Kabuto. "You should quiet down a little bit. You're all the rookie nine who just graduated from the academy right? You're just fooling around with cute faces, geez, this isn't a field trip you know." Kabuto said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Also, I would take a good look around you." The rookies did so and realized everyone was staring at them. It was an intimidating sight, due to the fact that everyone was taller and some were even bigger than the nine twelve year olds gathered in one group. "The ones behind you are from Amegakure, they have a short temper. Everyone is tense before the first exam, so I'm going to give you this friendly warning so that you won't get picked on early. I guess it can't be helped though; you're just rookies who don't know anything yet. It reminds me of my first time." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto-san was it? Is this your second time?" Sakura asks.

"No, it's my seventh time. This exams takes place twice a year, every year. So this is my fourth year participating."

"That means you know a lot about these exams right?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Yeah."

"The exams are that hard if you have to take it four times in a row." Shikamaru said in a bored tone of voice.

"Or he's just weak." Sasuke remarks.

"It could be both." Kabuto said rubbing the back of his head. "However I'm hoping that as my seventh time, I may be able to pass."

"This exam just proves to be troublesome."

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then… take a look at these." Kabuto said as he pulled out some orange cards. "These are recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?" they said in one voice.

"In simple terms, it's card that has information burned into it by using my chakra." Kabuto said as he sets the cards on the ground before the rookie nine. "I've been also collecting information about these exams for the past four years. I've got about two hundred cards in total." Kabuto said as he flips a card over to reveal a blank white card. "It may look white but, if I want to get information from this card, I simply touch it and give it a little bit of my chakra." A puff of smoke appears and the countries of fire country and their neighbors appeared.

"What kind of information is that?" Sakura asks.

"It's made so you can't see it without my chakra. The exam has a total number of examinees and the countries that are participating. I also got information on the participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chūnin Exams together?" Kabuto asks but no one gave him an answer so Kabuto answered for them. "First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with all the surrounding countries. Next it's to heighten the level of the shinobi, third it's to show off the countries Genin's to potential clients. That's what we're told."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the shinobi in each adjacent country and try to balance out the power."

"Why would they go through such troublesome tasks?" Shikamaru asks.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the stronger ones. So they need to check and restrain each other's powers. That's just my guess though."

"Are there any cards that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asks.

"There is. Is there someone that interests you?" Kabuto asks Sasuke.

"Yes."

"The information I have on thte examinees are not perfect, but I've gathered as much Intel and saved them to the best of my knowledge. They also included information on you nine as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that you are interested in knowing about, and I'll be sure to look them up for you.

"Uzumaki Naruto; Rock Lee; and Sabaku no Gaara."

"Oh, you already know their names. Then it won't take much time." Kabuto said as he looks through his cards. "Here we go," Kabuto says as he pulls out four cards.

"Show them to me." Sasuke said eagerly.

"Then let's do Rock Lee." Kabuto said as his card puff into smoke. "He's a year older than you and graduated last year as the dead last. He's completed twenty D-Rank Missions and eleven C-Rank ones. His team sensei is Maito Gai. His taijutsu combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his others skills are unknown. He managed to get everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin but he didn't take the Chūnin Exams. So this is his first time much like you. His teammates consider of Hyūga Neji and Tenten. Next we'll see Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, he's your teammate. A month younger than you and he graduated as dead last of the academy. He doesn't show much promise or skill. However, he did survive an A-Rank mission without getting a scratch."

"He probably hid and ran like a coward." Ino said as she got some support from Kiba and Chōji who nodded in agreement.

"Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara. His mission experience is eight C-Rank and this is amazing, he did a B-Rank mission as a Genin. Other than that, he's a mystery. He's a foreign shinobi and it's also his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him. However, in every mission it appears he hasn't been harmed."

"He's never been harm?" Sakura said in awe.

"Who is he?" Shikamaru said in a worried tone.

Kabuto pulled out his card with the countries on it.

"Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Ame, Kusa, Taki and Oto. This year, many talented Genins from these hidden villages have come here to take the exam. The Hidden Village of the Sound is a village of a small country that was just made ten years ago. So I don't have much information on them, they mostly keep to themselves." Kabuto says as he puts away his cards. "Either way, all of them are power Hidden Villages."

"I'm starting to lose confidence." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"It's too late to say things like that!" Ino said out loud.

"In other words, the examinees here are all…"

"That's right, it's not just Lee or Gaara you have to worry about. All these people are the top Genin's from their country chosen to participate in these exams. This isn't going to be that easy you know."

Outside by the door, Kakashi and Iruka were listening to the conversation. Both were reflecting back to their conversation one month ago.

**Flashback**

"I still can't agree! They may be your subordinates but they were once my students! I know them very well! It's too early for any of them to take place in the Chūnin Exams…."

"What Iruka-sensei is saying is true Kakashi. This isn't that easy, and I think you're in too much of a hurry. I knew my squad would be ready if I had them wait at least a year so they could gain more experience and skill. Let them enjoy the spring time of youth for a bit longer before they experience the true nature of these exams." Gai said to Kakashi.

"They might screw up in the end, but they'll become stronger than your students in no time. In fact, I'm willing to bet that they will be stronger than your students in this exam." Kakashi replies in a cold casual tone.

"Stop right there." The Third Hokage said before things got heated. "The case concerning the rookies will cease now. Next, I will hear the recommendations of the non-rookie Genins.

"Don't second guess my decision." Kakashi silently said to Gai.

**Flashback Ends**

"Listen up everyone, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to kick your entire ass back to where you came from!" Naruto shouted causing Kakashi to give soft chuckles hearing the blondes rant.

"What's with your dumb ass teammate." Ino asks Sakura.

"I was wrong about you from the start, you haven't matured at all." Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"What's the point in provoking everyone?!" Ino yelled at Sakura. The two of them started to yell in each other's faces.

"That's felt great." Naruto said as he puts his arms behind his head and smiles.

Everyone in the room had their attention drawn to Naruto.

"That's the guy who…" Kankurō said.

"Yeah." Temari said. "Weak dogs bark more."

"Is he an idiot?" Tenten asks.

"Looks like he's in good spirits." Neji replies.

"He's burning with passion." Lee comments calmly.

"Maybe you didn't beat them enough Lee," Neji says to his teammate.

"Did you hear, they're saying that the Hidden Village of the Sound is a minor village of a small country." Zaku says.

"That hurts." Dosu replies.

"Then, let's play with them a little." Kin says.

"Yeah, they're speaking as if we are left over shinobi. Let's make him add this into his data…. Shinobii from the Hidden Sound Village are somewhat cruel." Dosu says in with a smile behind his bandages.

"I'm not going to lose to any of you? You sure like to talk big, dead last." Kiba said.

"That idiot, he just made everyone here his enemy." Shikamaru stated.

At that moment, the three Oto Genin's attack. Zaku and Kin came in and provided the distraction. When Kabuto moved into position Dosu came up and swung a punch at him. For a moment it look like Kabuto dodge the attack but then his glasses broke.

"What's going on, I know you dodge that attack, so why are your glasses broken?" Sasuke said out loud.

"It must have hit his nose, that's what he gets for acting all cool like." Shikamaru says.

Kabuto fell to his knees and started coughing up blood.

"Kabuto-san, are you okay?" Sakura says as she and Ino rushes to help him up.

"Really? You're not as good as I thought for a veteran Genin who took the exam four years running." Dosu said.

"Write this in your data cards, the three shinobi's from Hidden Village of Sound will become Chūnins."

At that moment, a loud noise from the front of the class caught everyone's attention.

"Settle down you little punks. Sorry to keep you waiting, I am the first examiner of the Chūnin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

Everyone turns to see a tall man standing in front of a group of Chūnin's.

"You three from the Hidden Sound Village, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Or do you want to fail before you even take the first exam?"

"Sorry, we got excited since this is our first exam." Dosu lied causally. Ibiki gives him a cold glare before smirking.

"This is a good chance to say this so listen up for I will not repeat myself. You are not allowed to fight each other in this exam unless permission is given by the examiners. Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill one another. Any pigs who go against the rules will fail immediately, understood!"

"This exam seems so soft and easy." Zaku said in a cocky tone of voice.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chūnin Selection Exam. You will now take your seats by drawing lots. You will seat where your number tells you after you tell your number to an examiner so your team can be counted as a single unit. Understood. Once you're all done with that, we will begin the first exam."

It took some time for everyone to draw lots, as everything was random. However Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stuck close to each other as they knew they needed to report in together.

Naruto sat as his seat with the paper in front of him and a pencil.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turns his head to his right and sees just as before, Hinata was sitting next to him.

"Hinata-san right,"

"Yeah, let's do our best." She says in a soft voice.

"Enough chit chat. I will now explain the first exam. This exam has a few important rules. There will be no questions so listen carefully and get it through your thick skulls this one time understood." Ibiki said without missing a beat. Waiting for no answer he continues. "First rule: you are each given ten points to start with. The written exam consists of ten questions; each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you lose that point. So, in other words if you get three problems wrong you points will be reduce to seven. Second rule, the pass fail decision will be determined by your teams total points."

"Wait a moment, what kind of rule is that?" Sakura said out loud.

"Shut up! I said I won't take any questions. There is a reason for this, so shut up and listen. Now that you understand that, let's go on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you've cheated or has done something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points. In other words, there will be people force to leave the exam early without having their test graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves and their teammates. You're all trying to become Chūnins. If you're going to act like a shinobi, act like a first rate shinobi. Finally rule, if anyone on a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail."

Naruto could feel the glares of Sakura and Sasuke as if they were trying to kill him. They didn't know it, but he gained the wisdom and intelligence of the Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata says.

"The last problem will be given forty-five minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour, begin!" Ibiki said.

Naruto flips his paper and read the problems carefully. He notices at once that the questions were hard and he began to analyze everything her learned about the first exam unlike the last time he was in the exam, sort of speak.

He knew at once, this was a test to catch cheaters, so that meant, there was a small group of fake genin's in here who knew the answer. One thing about being a sensor was it was so complicated when so much chakra gathered in one place. Naruto however knew how to block it out.

Nothing happen until thirty minutes into the exam when people started leaving because they were caught cheating.

Finally, at forty minutes after Baki called for pencils down.

"Okay, I will now give out the tenth problem. Yes but before that, there is some new rules that I must explain. You see, there is a special rule for this question. This is a hopeless rule."

**Jōnin Lounge**

"Now that our subordinates are gone, it's very boring." Kakashi said as he talk to some of his fellow Jōnin's. Among them were Yūhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai and Momochi Zabuza.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're going to be busy real soon."

"Why is that, Asuma-san?" Gai asks politely.

"This year's first examiner is Morino Ibiki." Asuma answers calmly.

"They just had to choose that sadist?" Kakashi said as he leans back.

"Sadist?" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai, you're still a rookie Jōnin, so it's no wonder you don't know." Asuma tells her.

"Who is he?" She asks.

"Zabuza can tell you." Kakashi replies.

Kurenai had a blank expression on her face wonder how a new Jōnin, a questionable one at that would know more about one of Konoha's shinobi's.

"The best way I can describe him from my point of view is this; he's a living nightmare."

"What?"

"All missing-nin's fear Konoha's Morino Ibiki, even me. Because, he's a master of interrogations and tortured." Zabuza replies with his usual glare at Kurenai.

"What?"

"There's no need to worry Kurenai. I doubt the first exam is going to have any physical torturing. Instead the Genin's who have no experience at interrogation will be feeling some mental stress from the mind games he's playing. He is Konoha's Leader of the ANBU Interrogation Division, Morino Ibiki." Asuma says in a calm voice.

"This exam might actually be interesting.

**Room 301 **

"Before I explain the rule, you have a choice; you can choose not to take the tenth question." Ibiki tells the classroom.

"Choose, so what happens if we don't take the tenth question?" Temari asks.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words you will fail. Your other two teammates will fail along with you." Ibiki answer with a smile.

"What's the meaning of that? Of course we're going to choose to take it! Teammates also failing is Bull!" Someone said.

"Here's another rule. If you decided to take it, but you get the answer wrong, you will be banned from taking the Chūnin Exams forever!" Ibiki stated.

"What kind of dumb rule is that?!" Kiba shouted pointing his finger at Ibiki. "There are those here who have taken the Chūnin Exams in the past!"

Ibiki merely laughs causing everyone to feel a slight shiver run down their spines.

"You all are merely unlucky, since this year; I'm the rule. That is why I'm giving you all the option of quitting so you can try your luck at the next Chūnin Exams. Those who don't have the confidence can choose not to take it. Now let us begin, who here does not wish to take the tenth question? After we confirm your numbers you and your teammates can leave." Ibiki says calmly.

For a moment no one moved, because they didn't want to be the first. Finally the person next to Naruto raised his hand and quit. With the first person breaking the tension others raised their hands. After everyone was accounted for Ibiki waited patiently. Naruto stood up. This action shock everyone who thought Naruto was going to quit.

"Number…"

"Give us the tenth question already!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, but I decide when to give it." Ibiki stated not looking sorry at all.

"You may have scared everyone into backing away and hiding but you can't do that to me. Give us the question, because it's worth getting it wrong. I have faith in my teammates that they will get it right and so will I." Naruto said. He sits back down and cross his arms.

"You sure about this? If you fail, you'll be a Genin forever."

"Taking risk is what makes a shinobi. Besides, there is a problem with you offer no matter how tempting you make it sound." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Ibiki asks with a smile.

"I don't back down and I don't run away. That's my Nindō!" Naruto said out loud. Ibiki look a bit shock and looks around to see the face of hesitation was gone and everyone seem to have the confidence Naruto was having.

"Very well, you have nice determination and faith. For the First Exam, everyone here has passes."

"Wait, what's the meaning of that? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asks.

"There was no real tenth question in the beginning. This test wasn't about answer questions it was your abilities to gather information carefully. You can call the two choice question the tenth question." Ibiki stated with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute. Then what was the purpose of the nine questions? It was just a waste of time!" Temari said out loud.

"It wasn't. I said it didn't I; that this wasn't about answer questions, it was about your abilities to gather information. Besides, the nine questions accomplish their purpose. First let's exam the rules. The first rule is the key to the secret behind the test. Your pass-fail decision is based on you and your teammate's total points. By doing that, we had given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. However, these test problems cannot be accomplish by mere Genin's unless they have high intelligence's. Because of this, some of the people in the room must have come to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points!' but they had to do it without getting caught. So you can say this test was decision for everyone to cheat. Because of this we snuck in three Chūnin's who knew the answers and subject them to be part of the cheating system. Information at times can have greater value than life. During missions and on the battlefields, you have to be careful not to slip any information carelessly or it will not just kill you but others as well." Ibiki says showing everyone what was underneath his bandana. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this; getting the wrong kind of information can cause a great deal of damage to your teammates and the village. So we made you gather information by cheating. During the exam we kick out those who were lacking in that field and cheated… poorly."

"But I still can't agree to that last question." Temari said.

"But this tenth question was the main question of the First Exam. Let me give you an example. You're on a mission, deep in enemy territory and you have to collect vital information from the enemy. A scroll let's say. You do some reconnaissance and are now pose to a question. Do you continue carrying out the mission with the Intel you got? The answer is, yes! There are always dangers that carry heavy risk but they cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed and the ability to get through a bad situation. That's what we look for in a Chūnin, to be a squad leader! Not those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation. Those who gave up when I gave them the choice to take the problem or not because they saw another chance next year let their minds be sway over an uncertain future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no rights to become a Chūnin. That's what Konoha believes. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You have the courage to face the difficulties ahead in your lives. It's over. The First Exam of the Chūnin Exams ends now. Congratulations. I wish you all luck in your next exams."

At that moment, the window broke and a woman came in with a banner.

"Alright everyone, there is no tie to celebrate, you got to deal with me! Mitarashi Anko the Second Examiner is here. Follow me!" She yells while pumping her fist into the air.

"You still need to learn to grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki says as he steps out from behind the banner.

"Seventy eight? Ibiki, have you gotten soft letting twenty six teams pass?"

"I think we might have a tough exam this year."

"It doesn't matter, because I can guarantee I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam. I can't help but get excited. Alright you maggots, we are meeting tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp. If you're late you fail. Make sure you get a good meal, because it may be your last. As for the meeting place, ask your Jōnin Sensei's for that information. Dismiss!" Anko said as everyone couldn't help but wonder if she had a few screws loose in her head.

* * *

Author Notes: The end of the First Exam took longer than I thought. However, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Review I really want to know what you guys think. Also I'm going to do a poll. Someone wants Naruto to have Mokuton. However that wasn't in my plan. So I want you guys to vote if I should give Naruto Mokuton ninjutsu as well.

Amegakure – Hidden Rain Village

Nindō – Ninja Way

Please Review


End file.
